Summer fun in the sun
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend their Summer Vacation in Mexico
1. Chapter 1

Another new story here this is a PG Finchel Story where Finn and Rachel have their summer vacation and decided to take a trip to Mexico for three months so enjoy this story on a Finchel adventure in beautiful Mexico idk how many chap's this will be but here is chap one for now :)

Finn woke up on the first day of summer vacation, he got up and put on some fresh clothes and looked at his calendar. "Finally the day of me and Rachel's trip to Mexico I cant wait to go, three months in Mexico with her its going to be amazing."

Finn grabbed his phone and texted Rachel to see if she was up, he headed into the bathroom and got cleaned up for the day and then headed down saying good morning to Burt, his mom and Kurt. Finn sat at the table munching on a bowl of lucky charms waiting for Rachel to reply back.

Rachel was just getting out of the shower, when she saw her phone lightening up and knew she had gotten a new text message. Putting aside her towel, Rachel walked over to her bed and picked up her phone as she reads the text message and types back to Finn. "Good morning handsome, I'm up and ready for our trip baby, are you?" Rachel smiled sending the reply back.

Finn was putting away his dishes when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket, Finn looked at it and smiled and texted back. "Morning sweetie, Yup I'm ready just have to do some last minute packing and then I'll pick you up at nine. Its only seven am now so I'll see you soon."

Finn put his phone back into his pocket and ran back to his room and did a triple check on stuff he had to get ready for the trip, passport, wallet were the two most important things. Finn got his suitcase and carry on bag and brought them downstairs and laid them by the door. Carole walked into the room "hey Finny you ready for your trip?" "Yeah ma I can't wait, I'm so psyched." "I know, I'm going to miss you three months without you, what will I do? Kurt and Blaine are going to Paris you guys are all over the place." Finn laughed "don't worry that means you will have more time with Burt" Finn winked. "Finn!" Carole playfully slapped his shoulder. Finn laughed and flopped on the couch and waited till he had to go pick up Rachel.

Rachel was finishing pacing the last of her clothes for the trip, when he phone lighted up again. Picking up the phone, she smiled and wrote back. "Sounds good baby, I will see you soon." Rachel sends the text and takes her purse and suitcase as she turns off the lights in her room. Making her way downstairs since her dad's weren't home she deiced to write them a note, while waiting for Finn to come pick her up.

Finn saw it was time to head out, so he hugged his mom and Burt gave him a pat on the back and Finn texted Rachel one more time "Ok, babe I'm leaving now I'll be there soon so be read ok?" Finn put his phone back in his pocket and headed out to his truck and threw his suitcase and bag into the back and hopped in and started up the truck and made his way to Rachel's house.

Rachel finished her note for her dad's when she got a new text message from Finn. "Okay, baby see you soon" she sets the suitcase and her purse in the hallway, as she checks the house one last time to make sure all the windows are closed. Finn pulled up into Rachel's driveway and honked the horn. Rachel smiled widely when she heard the truck outside. Take her jacket, purse and suitcase as she walked out of the house, and locks the door. Rachel makes her way to the car and smiles as Finn steps out of the truck. "Hey handsome" Rachel says holding her suitcase in her hand and her purse over her shoulder.

Finn smiled and gave her a hug and kisses "hey babe, here let me put that in the truck for you." Finn placed Rachel's pink suitcase into the back of the truck and helped her inside the passenger's side and he got and went into the driver's seat and started up the truck and put on the radio. "So, you ready for our flight to Mexico, I so cant wait to spend three months with you. No school, no parents no slushies no nothing just sun, beaches and food!"

Rachel smiled and put her seatbelt on and looked at Finn with a wide smile on her face. "You bet I am babe, just you and me no rules from our parents about keeping the door open and all that and no school for three months. Just me and the guy I love with all my heart, its going to be amazing, epic and wonderful." Rachel smiled and moved a little closer so she could rest her head on Finn's shoulder, closing her eyes in the process.

Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head then backed out of the driveway and they headed off to the airport. A half-hour down the road they parked at the ONA (Ohio National Airport) "Ok babe here we are, lets get in and get our bags checked and head to the gate. Our flight is in an hour so we got plenty of time to check in and grab a quick bite to eat, we can stop at McDonalds or something in their if your hungry that is?"

"That sounds heavenly baby" Rachel smiled as she gets out of the truck as Finn takes out their suitcases and bags "lets go baby." Rachel smiles and slings her purse over her arm and takes Finn's free hand in hers. Finn smiled and wrapped his big hand into Rachel's tiny one, they headed inside and got their tickets and bags checked and got through security like a glove. They headed to McDonalds Finn headed to the line with Rachel by his side, Finn got a sausage mcmuffin and a hash brown and some orange juice. "What would you like sweetie?"

I think I'm going to have a cheeseburger and fries baby." Rachel smiles leaning up and pecking his lips (Yeah… Rachel isn't vegan in this story). Finn smiled "ok" he got their order and they sat down at a table "so I'm really psyched to get to Mexico never been there before I'm mostly wanting to swim and surf. Rachel smiled as she took a seat next to him. "So am I baby, I'm really excited for us to be alone for three months. Lots of swimming, surfing and just you and me time. I cant wait." She takes sips of her drink "I love you Finn" she smiles up at him.

Finn smiled "I love you to babe, with all of my heart" he placed a hand on his heart and smiled at her. "So, we got to get to our gate so shall we?" Finn put out his hand for her to take so they could walk hand and hand together to the gate. Rachel smiled taking his hand, slinging her purse over her arm. "I'm ready, lets go to our gate baby." She smiles and pecked his lips quickly. Finn smiled and kissed her on the cheek quickly, they headed to the gate and showed their tickets and waited in line, they started boarding the plane "did you want the window seat hon?"

"Sure" Rachel smiled taking the window seat, setting her purse down on the floor in front of her feet. As soon as Finn sat down in his seat, she moved closer to him, so she could rest her head on his shoulder, after she had put her seatbelt on. Finn smiled and sat in the middle seat so Rachel could rest on his shoulder. Finn put on his seatbelt and kissed the top of Rachel's head and listened to the flight ladies go over the safety rules and stuff.

"Good morning passengers this is your captain speaking, I want to thank you for choosing Mexican air, today we are flying out of Ohio to the beatucil Mexico. Our flight is three hours and forty-seven minute's so sit back and relax. We will be serving lunch and having a movie later, thank you again for flying with us today."

The plane started up and they sped down the runway and up in the air they went. Finn smiled and leaned back and looked at Rachel and smiled at her "here we go babe three months in beacutul Mexico I cant wait to get there" he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smiled up at Finn "me either baby, alone with you for three months is going to be amazing. She leaned up pressing her lips softly to his. Finn smiled into the kiss and ran his hand threw her hair. "I know, I can't wait to cuddle up with you, swim with you and dine with you and everything in between. The flight attendant came by with a menu "here you go guy's lunch is being served its sandwiches and chips so what would you like?" Finn scanned the menu "ooh, I'll take a ham and cheese with lettuce and tomato and mustard and some cheetos and ice tea." He handed the menu to Rachel.

Rachel smiled and looked over the menu "I'll take a ham and cheese to." She smiled up at the flight attendant. As the flight attendant walked away, Rachel looked up at Finn and leaned in wanting to kiss him again. "I love you very much Finn Hudson, you know that right?" she smiled as she was so close to him, so close that their lips were almost touching. Finn smiled at Rachel and saw that she was close to him she could feel her breath on his neck. "Rachel I love you to, you know that, I will love you till my time is done." He leaned in and kissed her gently, the guy in the aisle seat was starring at them. Finn blushed and pulled away from Rachel "lets save the kisses and stuff from when we are alone ok?"

Rachel smiled and rests her head on his shoulder "that's ok babe, there no one can interrupt us. She winks at him, as she takes her hand in his, closing her eyes. Finn smiled, the lady brought around the cart with their lunch, Finn nuzzled Rachel "hey babe, foods here." Finn took his and handed her plate to Rachel. Rachel slowly opened her eyes and sat up fully in her seat. She takes the plate of food as Finn handed it to her. Rachel pulled out the table tray and set the plate down. Taking a sip of her coke, she slowly started eating her ham and cheese sandwich.

Finn munched on his sandwich and took a sip of his ice tea. "So, we only have two hours left until we land I cant wait my butt is going numb, I hate sitting on planes" Finn sighed. "That makes the two of us babe, but thankfully it is only two hours left, and then we will be in Mexico finally." She looked up at him and smiled. Finn smiled back at her "yeah, well I'm going to take a nap if you want to use my shoulder as a pillow go for it, I rather sleep the next two hours and get this flight over with."

"That sounds really temping baby, I will sure do that." She smiled as she finished her ham and cheese sandwich "that was really good, we need to have this more often babe." Finn smiled "Well if they have ham and cheese in Mexico we can make more sandwiches and maybe a picnic on the beach. We can do it I mean we will be there for three months so yeah. So we got plenty of time to do whatever there." "This is your captain speaking, we are about to land so please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays back in its holders and welcome to Mexico, hope you enjoyed your flight with us and thanks again for flying Mexican air."

Rachel smiled as she heard the captain speaking "finally, I'm so excited." Rachel smiled widely and put the trays back in their holders and fastened her seatbelt, turning off her phone she lay it in her purse closing her purse. "You still not gonna give me any hints on where we are staying babe?" Rachel looked at Finn with her sexy, cute puppy dog eyes. Finn bopped her nose with his finger "nope, that is for me to know and you to find out love, trust me you are going to love it when we get there." The plane touched down on the runway and pulled up to the hanger.

Finn unbuckled himself and helped Rachel up and he grabbed his carry on bag out of the upper cabinet and they headed to the baggage claim and then to the rent-a-car. Finn already put down a payment on a car for the three-month stay, he got the keys and lead Rachel to the parking lot to their new car for the three month stay. Rachel smiled as she let Finn lead the way however she was shocked when she saw the black BMW Z4A4 waiting on them. "This is the car we are using for three months?" she asked, with a wide smile on her face "how did you know, this was my dream car?" Rachel looked up at Finn.

Finn smiled "yeah, I wanted to surpize you with that car, so lets go shall we I'm going to take you to one more surpize." "You are just full of surpizes Finn Hudson, but I love it." Rachel smiled and got into the car. Finn smiled "yup, you know it, close your eyes and I'll tell you when you can open them." Finn drove for awhile and pulled into a driveway. "Ok, babe open your eyes." Rachel smiled and opened her eyes again "where are we?" she looked at Finn with a smile on her face.

"Welcome to Fort Hudson, Burt helped me rent this beach house for us for the three months, we got food, drinks and everything we need stocked up for the three months we are staying here. It also had a beautiful view of the beach which is private by the way so no one will bother us when we are by the beach."

Rachel eyes widened in shock "oh my god really, this is amazing baby let's go and check it out." Rachel smiled happily and gets out of the car, waiting on him to step out to. Finn smiled at Rachel's excitement, he hopped out of the car and he grabbed the suitcases and headed to the door and opened the lock. "After you m'lady" Finn lead her inside it was huge inside, it was a one level beach house. One master bedroom, a huge kitchen, living room with a huge big screen TV and video games. A dining room with a table for two and a master bathroom with a huge shower and Jacuzzi soaking tub with bottles of bubbles on the ledge. Finn put down the suitcases by the couch and flopped on it. "This is amazing babe, we are going to have an amazing time here."

Rachel turned to him, and pulled him close to her. "This beach house is so amazing baby, this is the perfect place for us." Rachel smiles and kisses Finn deeply. "We are going to have the best time ever handsome." She kisses Finn again.

Finn smiled and climbed on top of her "oh, yes you know we will, why don't we mark the bedroom ours shall we?" Finn picks her up bridal style and carries her off to the master bedroom and slowly closes the door with his foot. Rachel giggled as he threw her down on the bed, she pulled him down on top of her, lifting his shirt up over his head, slowly placing soft kisses down his chest. Finn laughed and kissed her, and he reached over and turned off the light.

After the craziness of marking the bedroom Rachel laid on top of Finn's chest running her finger making random drawings on his chest while listening to his heartbeat. "Hey, baby, lets go down to the beach tomorrow" she suggested. Finn smiled and snuggled into her "sure that sounds like fun" Finn covered them both up and they fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning it was 9:27am, Finn woke up and saw Rachel resting on his chest her head moving up and down with each breath that Finn took he smiled and ran a hand threw her hair slowly, waking her up. "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty"

Rachel opens her eyes a little when she heard Finn's voice "what time is it?" Rachel asked in a tired voice and cuddled up more to Finn as she closes her eyes again, her right leg over his right leg, and her arms around his waist." Finn smiled and snuggled close to her "its 9:30am, did you want some breakfast, I was going to go raid the fridge and see what we got to cook for breakfast." Rachel opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Well, today it is beach day right?" she smiled and leaned in pecking his lips, "and that sound great, I'm starving."

Finn smiled "yeah, we should go check it out today, we can go swimming for a while and maybe have a picnic on the beach how does that sound?" "I'm all up for that baby." Rachel smiled and got out of his arms as she slowly gets out of the bed "Mmm, what should I wear today?" Rachel opens her suitcase, trying to find out what she wanted to wear today she picks out a black summer dress and turns to Finn "Is this dress good enough for the beach?" she holds the dress up for him to see.

Finn smiled "yeah that dress is really pretty babe." Finn gets up and headed into the dresser and gets a pair of fresh boxers, shorts and a white tank top with a dragon on it. "So, I'm going to take a quick shower, if you want to head into the kitchen and raid the fridge I think there is some fresh fruit in there and in the cabinet there should be some either waffle mix or pancake mix. If you want that and after we have breakfast we can make the basket for the picnic and then head down to the beach.

"Ok babe" Rachel smiled and pecked his lips as Finn went into the bathroom. Rachel pulls out a pair of fresh panties and a fresh bra and put them on, before she put the dress on. Closing the closet, she made her way down the stairs and raided the fridge for something to eat, when he eye caught some fresh fruit. Taking them out, she opened the cabinet and her eye caught the pancake mix. Taking that out, started making pancakes, after taking out all she needed and doing all she needed, before making them. Rachel takes down a large plate where she could put the pancakes on when they were done.

Finn got done in the shower and dried his hair and body off and then headed back into the room and got dressed for the day and he walked to the kitchen smelling the pancakes. Finn came over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and nuzzled his cheek into her neck "Mmm, they smell great babe, I'm starving."

Rachel smiled as she felt his arms around her waist "and you smell amazing" she leaned against him, "babe can you set the table while I finish here?" Finn smiled "thanks I love my Irish spring shampoo, I'm glad we were allowed to bring it I don't like using any other soap or shampoo." Finn laughs "sure I'll set the table" Finn grabbed two plates and two glasses for some juice and he poured the juice for the both of them, Finn got two forks and set them down on the table.

Rachel finishes the last pancake and turns off the stove. Rachel put the last pancake on the plate and set it on the table "lets eat then" Rachel smiled and took a seat across from Finn. Finn smiled and cut a piece of his pancake. "Mmm Rachel these are good, nice and fluffy just the way I like them." Finn took a slip of his OJ and looked at Rachel "so after we eat lets get the basket ready and our swimming suits and towels and I got a beach ball we can bring and play with it in the water."

"Thank you baby, it is just the way we like them, Rachel smiles and that sounds amazing babe." Rachel nods, taking the last bite of her pancake. Finn finished his pancakes and drink and cleaned up his dishes. "Ok, love I'm going to go change into my swimming trunks and I'll be back down so if you want to get the basket ready and then hop into your suit we can head out." Finn went into the bedroom and got into his swimming trunks and grabbed a towel and some suntan lotion out of the bathroom he put them in the duffel bag along with the beach ball. Finn went into the closet and hoping it was still there he smiled when he saw his favorite thing to bring to the beach. Finn came back downstairs in his trunks; the towel around his neck and around his waist was a bright yellow ducky inner tube.

After Rachel put her bikini on she put the dress back on over her. Rachel got the basket ready and filled it with lots of good stuff. She cleaned up after their breakfast. When Rachel finished that, she turned and smiles when she saw her man coming back downstairs. "Everything is set baby, I'm ready to go to the beach now." Rachel smiled grabbing her towel and purse.

Finn smiled and grabbed the duffel bag and they both headed out the door and down to the private beach, Finn placed the towels on the sand and put up the umbrella and placed down the duffel bag and basket. Finn took out the beach ball and blew it up and then looked at Rachel "last one to the water is a rotten egg!"

Rachel giggles and lifts up her dress over her head and runs out after Finn but squeals when Finn suddenly lifted her up into his arms and spins her around "babe, you better stop that before I get dizzy." Rachel laughed out loud, holding onto him tightly. Finn laughed and put her down, "yeah don't want you getting dizzy now, come on lets head to the water, I want to get my swim on." Finn sprinted towards the water and dove in and came back up and shoo his head letting the water, fall off his face and out of his hair. "Ahh, this feels great I forgot how nice Mexico's water was, so much better than back in America their beach's ain't the best except for maybe Hawaii and Florida but still."

Rachel smiled and ran after Finn and started to swim towards him "this is paradise, just you and me and no one to bother us." Rachel smiled and swims next to him "tomorrow I wanna go watch the dolphins swim, can we?" she looks at him hopefully.

Finn smiled "sure, we can do that they have a place here where you can watch and swim with them so lets do that." Finn bounced the beach ball around and splashed Rachel and smiled at her. Rachel smiled and splashed Finn back. "Hey, that was mean baby." She threw the ball back at him. Finn pouted "I'm not trying to be mean baby, I want to play" he gently splashed her again and swam away laughing. "Oh, now you asked for it" Rachel laughed and swam after him and splashes him back and turn to swim back. Finn laughs and dove under the water and came back behind her and splashed her from behind he laughs "got you."

Rachel smiles and turns around and smirks at him. She slowly leans in kissing him to distract him while in their kiss, she slowly and quickly splashes him. Finn gasps and spits out water, as his mouth was open waiting for a kiss. "Oh, you stinker" Finn started tickling Rachel and splashed her some more. After an hour of playing in the water Finn started to get hungry. "Come on babe, lets go eat and relax on the sand."

Rachel giggles as Finn started tickling her and was relieved when Finn stopped "food sounds really good right now." Rachel smiles and follows Finn back to there spot on the beach. Finn smiled and they both sat down on their towels and Finn grabbed the basket and pulled out the nibbles that they brought a few sandwiches and some fruits and two bottles of water with little tea packets to put in the water. "Mmm, this looks good" Finn nibbled on his sandwich and looked around in his duffel bag and pulled out his ipod and speaker dock "lets have some music eh?"

Rachel smiled as she and Finn sat down on the towels "That looks really good baby, I'm so starving." Rachel pecked his lips as he handed her a sandwich "music sounds good babe, put it on." Rachel smiles at Finn. Finn smiled and kissed her back, Finn handed her a egg sandwich and got himself a tuna one with some strawberries and a small tub of cool whip. "Ok, I'll pop on the ipod" the first song was faithfully "I made a list of songs we sang in glee club, so after we get done do you want to go walking on the boardwalk, they got some games and tiny shops we can go to."

Rachel smiles and moves onto Finn's towel so she could sit between his legs, her back resting against his chest. "That sounds amazing babe, I'm up for all that, as long as it's not dangerous?" Rachel giggled lightly, do you remember when we first met?" she laughed a little at the memory of it. Finn smiled "dangerous na it's a safe boardwalk nothing bad will happen." Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head "of course I remember when we first met its right when I joined glee club you scared me you know. I looked under the bed for you when I went home." Finn turned around so he was facing her "but then when I heard you sing, you touched something right here" Finn places his hand on the right side of his chest.

Rachel giggles and smiled at what Finn was doing and deiced to play along reciting there first get together in the theater. "Your hearts on the other side of your chest baby." Rachel giggles and looks up at him "I did Hun, well do I scare you now?" she smirks playfully. Finn smiled and felt Rachel place his hand on the left side of his chest and felt his heartbeat underneath his palm. "Yeah, its beating hard to, just like the first time we met, I felt like a dope thinking it was on the other side, I wasn't really bright back then was I?" Finn laughed and kissed her, Finn laughed again "no, you don't scare me anymore infact you just make me smile and love you more "now, come on lets go play some games maybe I can win you a teddy bear."

"You know you can kiss me anytime you want to" Rachel smiled as she played out the last line of their very special moment together. "That is good, cause scaring you is the last thing I want, everyday you make me fall more and more in love with you and you take my breath away. How did I get so lucky I will never understand." Rachel smiled and nodes her head "all I need is you baby."

Finn smiled "I want to now and forever, see I added my own line" Finn giggles and kisses her, they walk hand and hand to one of the games Finn told her to watch while he played the milkbottle game. "Step right up their buddy knock down the bottles and win a prize." Finn paid for one game and the guy gave Finn three balls "ok, song good luck. "Finn smiled and threw the first ball and he missed the first one, he tried the 2nd one and sadly missed again. "Ok, come on I can do this." Finn blew out a breath and aimed and threw the ball and crash the ball hit the bottles dead on and they fell to the ground. "Congrats we have a winner, you can pick any size prize." Finn looked at Rachel "go ahead babe, which one do you want?"

"I want that bear with the heart that says I love you on it babe" Rachel smiles up at Finn. The vender smiled and got it down for her "here ya go, enjoy" Finn smiled and held Rachel close "Well, its getting late shall we head back to the beach house and start on dinner as its almost five." Rachel smiled at the man, before she and Finn walked away. Finn pulled her close and she smiled up at him. "Thank you for a great day babe, and yeah I'm ready to head back to the beach house, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Finn smiled "you're welcome love" they headed back to the beach house and headed inside to the kitchen. "So, what would you like to make for dinner?" Finn went into the fridge and looked around. "How about something easy, I was thinking of cooking tacos tomorrow." Rachel said and playfully slapped his butt as Finn looked threw the fridge. "You mean tonight love, we can make taco's I would love that" Finn laughed when she spanked his butt and he came back and spanked hers "ok so lets get everything out."

"I can't believe you spanked my butt back, but babe, taco's are a lot of work and I don't even know if we have all we need for it?" Rachel turned and looked at Finn, Finn sighed, yeah would you rather just order in or something maybe they have pizza or Chinese?" No, you know what, lets make taco's, I really want to know I change my mind, we just need to check if we have everything." Rachel smiled at Finn, Finn smiled "ok lets see we need lettuce, cheese, tomato, salsa and shells either hard or soft and sour cream."

Rachel nodes and looks in the cabinets and smiles when she found everything. "We have it all baby, we can make taco's." Rachel smiled widely, and set all the items up on the kitchen counter. Finn smiled "Yay" he grabbed the lettuce and tomato and started to cut them up. "If you want babe you can start to work on browning the meat and I'll do the veggies here and all." Rachel smiled and nods her head "that sounds great baby" Rachel starts working on browning the meat.

Finn puts the chopped up lettuce in a bowl and same with the tomatoes and cheese, he goes into the fridge and grabs the salsa bottle and places everything on the table, next he heats up some taco shells and keeps them in the microwave so they stay warm. Finn sets the table and waits for Rachel to be done with the meat, Rachel finally finished browning the meat and looks at Finn "all done." Rachel smiles and looks at him "you all set?" Finn smiled and nodded and made two tacos for himself and sat down at the table and waited for Rachel to join him.

Rachel made herself two tacos and got herself an ice-cold bottle of coke and joined Finn at the table. "This is amazing" she smiled taking a bite of her taco. Finn smiled "yeah, I love me some tacos, so tomorrow you said you wanted to do the dolphin thing right?" "I'm all for that, I've never don't it before so it will be a new thing for me, have you ever done it?" Rachel smiles widely "tacos are the best baby, it really is." Rachel nods her head "yeah, I have, when I was younger I actually swam with dolphins, its really fun." Rachel takes another bite of her taco.

Finn smiled "coolness sounds like a lot of fun I can't wait to go tomorrow." They finished up their dinner and Finn helped take care of the dishes and other stuff "so do you want to just cuddle up in bed and watch a movie or something?" Rachel turned to him and pecked his lips, "dinner was amazing and yeah lets to cuddle up in bed and watch a movie." Rachel smiled widely and grabbed Finn's hand leading them up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Finn laided on the bed and fluffed up the pillows against the headboard, he grabbed the remote and turned on netflix. "So, what did you want to watch?" Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, her arms around his waist. "How about we watch a comedy, I'm really in a mood for some laughter." Rachel looked up at him and pecked his lips lightly, before resting her head back on his chest.

Finn smiled and kisses the top of her head "ok, that sounds like a plan" Finn switches to the comedy section. "Hmm, lets see ooh they have flubber want to watch that, it always cracks me up." "Yeah, lets watch that baby" Rachel nods her head in agreement and cuddled up fully in his arms. "This is nice, just being here with you without worry about anything." She holds onto him, Finn smiled and started the movie "like wise babe, its so quiet in here to, all we got is the sound of the waves, the movie and that's it, like if anybody dropped a pin we would hear it."

Rachel nods her head in agreement "Why me, why did you choose me out of all the other girls in school you could have?" Rachel suddenly asked, as she had been wondering about that for a while now. Finn smiled "I don't know, you were just kind to me, you never pushed me or anything and you loved me for who I am. I just fell in love with you when you when you sang just like that day when we first met. Yes you scared me but I don't know you just touched something right here, Finn puts his hand on his heart, and I will always treasure that day and love you forever."

He kisses her deeply "now, its getting late, lets hit the hay." Finn turns off the tv and brings down his pillow in the sleeping position and lets Rachel lay on his chest using him as a pillow, "I love you Finn Hudson." Rachel said and rested her head on his chest. She was so lucky to have such a handsome guy as a boyfriend. Rachel smiles and closes her eyes, lying in the arms of the man she loves with all her heart. Rachel never wanted this vacation to end. She wanted to stay here and in Finn's arms forever. "Good night baby, I love you" in the dark Rachel finds her way to his lips and pecks them quickly before resting her head back on his chest and falling asleep to the soft beat of Finn's heart.

The next morning Finn felt the sun on his face he slowly opened his eyes and saw Rachel zonked out on his chest her head moving up and down with each breath Finn took. Finn didn't want to wake her up but he had to pee so he gently nuzzled her cheek with his hand and whispered into her ear "wakey, wakey."

Rachel was sleeping peacefully on Finn's chest, when she felt his breath on her neck and slowly started waking up. "What time is it baby?" Rachel asked in a tired voice and moved off his chest and looked up at him. Finn smiled and kissed her quick "it's 9:28am love, now I'll be right back and we can plan something for breakfast." "Ok baby" she mumbled and laid her head back down on Finn's pillow breathing in his scent as she closed her eyes again.

Finn decided to take a quick shower and when he was done he walked back into the bedroom and smiled seeing Rachel still asleep curled under the covers. Finn walked over to her side and gently brushed her hair with his hand "are you going to sleep all day love, we got to do the dolphin swimming today."

"Hmm" Rachel mumbled and opened her eyes and smiles when she sees Finn "hey handsome" she pecks his lips "What time is it now, babe." Finn smiled and kissed her back "hi, sweetie its not 10:14am I decided to take a shower so I let you sleep for a little bit, now are you hungry they got a good breakfast café on the boardwalk. If you want to go, I'm not in the mood to cook unless you want to?"

Rachel sits up in the bed and smiles "I'm not in the mood to cook either, lets head out for breakfast" she smiles. Finn helped her out of the bed and waited downstairs for her to get dressed. Rachel got dressed and walked downstairs with her purse in her hand "I'm ready, should we take the car or walk baby?" Finn looked out the window "its nice today, and its not that far so we can walk come on." Finn held the door open for her and locked it behind him, when they were both out Finn took her hand and they both walked hand and hand to the café. They arrived at the café and Finn held the door open for her and they were showed to a table "good morning, what can I start you off to drink with today" "I'll take some orange juice please."

"And what about you madam?" "What do you want beautiful lady?" the waiter flirted with Rachel sexily. Rachel felt a little uncomfortable and tried to smile politely "I will just have some apple juice." Rachel nodes and looks away from the creepy waiter and looks at Finn to see he has this angry look on his face "baby?" Finn looked at the waiter when he was walking away "that jerk was totally flirting with you, he better not do it again or I'm not going to leave him a tip or anything."

"Finn calm down, I is all yours and only yours, you know that and besides that guy really creeps me out. So as soon we have eaten I want to leave this place." Rachel looked up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Finn sighed and kissed her cheek "ok, sorry I got mad love, I just don't like other people checking you out you're the only girl for me." the waiter came by and gave them their meals and walked away, Finn gave him the stink eye and watched him walk away.

"Its ok baby, I'm just glad he didn't try anything, hey I know what to do" she smiled and sat sideways on his lap. "Now, that waiter will know I'm taken and happily so." Rachel smiled, Finn smiled and kissed her "yes, you're taken and you are mine always and forever." After they finished their meal it was time to head to the dolphin place "come on babe, let's go swim with some cute dolphins."

Rachel smiled and kisses his lips "All yours and always, I love you" she smiles as they stand up, and she could see the waiter looking at her and felt uncomfortable. "Let's get out of here" Rachel dragged him out with her, wanting to get away from the creepy waiter. Finn smiled and kissed her back "yeah, lets go, we have to head back to the beach house first so we can pack our bag for today, so lets do that real quick." Finn took her hand and they walked back to the beach house and packed up their bag for the swimming event today, Finn called up a taxi and they waited outside for the taxi and they drove off to the dolphin area.

Rachel rest her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, this is nice, just being here with you." Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head, a few more minutes's down the road and they arrived at the dolphin place. "Here you go guys" Finn paid the taxi fare and helped Rachel out of the taxi, he grabbed his bag and they headed inside the dolphin place. "Hello there, welcome to ocean adventure, are you here for the tour or the dolphin show and swim with a dolphin experience?" "We are here for the show and swimming event." "Ok, then that will be twenty dollars each please." Finn paid the forty dollars and the lady gave them two tickets and two lanyards with passes on them to go to the swimming area after the show. "If you just follow the signs with the dolphins on them they will take you right to the outdoor pool for the show and just show your tickets at the door."

Finn smiled and took Rachel's hand "Thank you" Finn and Rachel headed down the hallways and followed the signs till they came to the outdoor pool they showed their tickets and got there seats. The show was about the start "ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages welcome to Ocean Adventures Dolphin Water and Wave show. Today we have our two famous dolphins, so sit back everybody and enjoy the show" Finn clapped when the dolphins came out.

When the dolphins came out Rachel clapped and smiled. She really loved watching shows like these, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. Leaning against Finn as his arms were around her waist she smiles and holds onto his arms. "They are so beautiful aren't they?" Rachel asked looking away from the show and up at Finn. Finn smiled and nuzzled her shoulder "yes they are, I cant wait to swim with them." The showed ended and the announcer spoke up "ok, if you have a backstage pass please meet me down at the exit." Finn took Rachel's hand, "come on babe, lets go swim with the dolphins."

Rachel smiled as Finn lead them to the exit, she held onto his hand as they walked to the exit "I so cant wait for this." Rachel smiles widely and rests her head on his shoulder as they walk to the exit. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "I know this is going to be so good!" they headed down to the exit and followed the guy to the backstage area where another door let them to a huge outdoor pool. There were some benches and the guy told them to sit. "Ok, guys hi welcome to Ocean Adventure up close and personal dolphin experience. Today you will be swimming with Finn and Shamrock." Finn laughed when he heard one of the dolphin's names was his name.

"Ok, I want you all to head to the bathrooms and you can change into your suits and take a quick shower and come back while we get the dolphin's ready." Finn and Rachel headed to the bathroom to change into their suits and take quick rinse of showers and came back and sat down waiting for the dolphins to come out.

Rachel was overjoyed and started pacing back and forth, "Can't they come soon, I wanna swim now." She pouts and paced back and forth again. Finn laughed and watched her pace he caught her and wrapped his arms around her stopping her from pacing. "Goodness you're making me dizzy with all your pacing, look over there." Finn pointed and saw two dolphins swimming up to the edge of the pool "they're here love."

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls meet your swimming dolphins Finn and Shamrock. "Finn swam and jumped in the air and Shamrock poked her head out of the water and waved her fin in the water." Everybody awed and waved back "now, I want you to all come down and say hi to them." Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked down to go meet the dolphins.

Rachel said hi to the dolphins and the dolphin nuzzled her cheek. Rachel giggled and smiled as she Finn getting along with Shamrock "seems like the dolphin really likes you babe." Rachel smiled over at him. Finn smiled, "yeah she's a cutie" Finn rubbed under her chin and the dolphin started at him and bopped her nose on Finn's cheek. "Ok, now we will put you in pairs and let two people at a time swim around the pool with the dolphins, so you two." He pointed at Rachel and Finn "you two are going first so come with me to the steps." Finn took Rachel's hand and they walked over to the steps "ok, come on in the water" Finn stepped in the water and it came up to his lover half and Rachel stepped in and it came up to her chest. "Ok, now I want you two to hold on to Finn's and Shamrock's fin's and they will take you around the pool go ahead and pick the dolphin you want." Finn grabbed onto Shamrock's fin.

Rachel smiled and grabbed onto Finn's fin and smiled widely, as she knew what was coming. This was her third time swimming with the dolphins and she had loved every minute of it, but now it was more special as she and Finn were doing it together. Finn and Shamrock sped off when they felt Finn and Rachel grab onto their fins. Finn wooed and smiled with glee. "Oh my god this is so fun!" they went around the pool twice and stopped at the steps. Finn got out of the pool and sat at the beaches waiting for Rachel to sit next to him catching his breath.

Rachel sits down next to him, "that was amazing wasn't it?" Rachel smiled at Finn, Finn smiled "yes it was, it was the best thing ever" Finn looked at his watch "well, lets change back into our clothes and go get some grub, they got a wicked seafood restaurant here." Rachel smiled and nods her head "lets go baby." She stands up and takes Finn's hand in hers, as they slowly made their way back so they could change into their clothes.

They headed to the bathroom and Finn headed into the boys room and got dressed and he came out and saw Rachel all dressed and ready "ok, lets go." They walked to the seafood restaurant and got a table "hello, welcome to Fishy Tail, what may I start you off to drink today?" Finn eyed the drink menu "I'll take a pink lemonade please." The waitress looked at Rachel, "and for you?"

"I'll take the same please" Rachel smiled at the waitress and watches as she walks away. "I had a really great time today babe, thank you for the amazing day" she smiled up at Finn. Finn smiled and took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles "I did to, I just cant stay away from the water, when we were by the beach yesterday I saw there was a rent-a-board so why don't we go surfing tomorrow?" The waitress came back with their drinks "here ya go kiddos, so what can I get for you guys today?"

Finn skimmed the menu "I'll take the shrimp basket please." Rachel smiled at Finn and looked at the waitress "I'll just have a cheese sandwich please" she nods her head and smiles up at Finn as the waitress walked away. "Sure, that sounds great baby, I'm really up for that." Finn smiled at Rachel, have you ever been surfing before?"

Rachel looked up at Finn "my dads tried to teach me once but I failed and ever since, I have never tried again, but for you I'm gonna try again" she smiled up at him. Finn smiled back at her "yeah, I've been surfing a couple of times and I saw on the surfing wave blogs the waves are going to be good tomorrow so we will have a good chance at getting some to ride." The waiter came back with their meals "here ya go kiddo's enjoy if you need anything don't hesitate to call me." "Thanks" Finn smiled and dug into his shrimp.

"I can't wait to try it again baby, she smiled up at him "and I so cant wait to see you surf." "This looks amazing" she smiles and takes a bite. After they finish their meal, it was getting late like ten p.m. "come on babe, lets head back to the beach house and we can either go to bed or cuddle up and watch a movie. "I want to cuddle and watch a movie babe" Rachel nods her head as she finishes her food. Getting up from her seat, she takes Finn's hand as they leave the place, and start walking back to the beach house.

Finn smiled "sounds like a plan love, why don't we have some dessert to?" Finn smiled and they headed inside and straight for the kitchen "I'm in the mood to make sundaes how about you?" Rachel smiled as they headed inside the beach house "you make that, I will make chocolate muffin's that I'm so in the mood for." She grinned at him Finn smiled "ok" he got out a ice cream bowl, some vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and dizzied some on the ice cream with some chopped up nuts. He put on some whipped cream and a cherry on top. Finn's mouth drooled and he walked into the room and showed it to Rachel. "Oh, yeah, your missing out" Rachel looked up and showed her bowl of her chocolate muffin and ice cream "nah, I'm perfectly fine with this" she smiled and turned the TV on as she started eating her dessert.

Finn laughed "ok, suit yourself he got on the bed and started nibbling his sundae he smirked and took a little bit of whipped cream and placed it on Rachel's nose. Rachel gasped at what he did "hey, that wasn't very nice" she pouts before smirking as she took a little ice cream on her finger and placed it on his nose and cheeks. "Now that is handy work" she smirked, Finn laughed and licked his cheek to get it off and took a napkin and got the other bit off his nose. "I'm just having fun babe" he giggles and finishes up his sundae. "Well, I'm getting sleepy but I'm going to take a shower first and then hit the hay so I'll be right back ok?" he kisses her and heads into the bathroom.

Rachel smiled she was sleepy herself, she got out clothes and grabbed Finn's shirt that he had given her after the first time they made love. She always slept in that T-shirt, she pulled back the covers and got into her side of the bed, closing her eyes just to rest as she couldn't sleep without him by her side.

Finn came out of the shower just wearing a towel, he saw Rachel already asleep so he got into fresh boxers and pj pants and got on his side of the bed and let Rachel snuggle up to him. In her sleep Rachel cuddled up to him and mumbles something in her sleep "Finn you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, I love you." She talks in her sleep and wraps her arms around his waist. Finn smiled and nuzzled into her and shut off the light.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Finn woke up and looked at a sleeping Rachel, he nuzzled her cheek trying to wake her up. Rachel was sleeping deeply when she felt Finn nuzzles her cheek. She woke up and opened her eyes slowly and stretches her arms out and smiles up at him. "Morning, handsome" she kisses him softly "what time is it?"

Finn smiled "morning love" he kisses her back "its 9:41am, so for our day lets go take a shower, have breakfast and then I was thinking a walk on the boardwalk and then coming back to the beach here and doing our surfing day." Rachel smiled and nods her head "lets shower together, it is faster that way" she pulls him into the bathroom with her.

Finn smirked and closed the door with his foot, after they shower Finn headed into the kitchen, "so what do you want for breakfast love?" "I'm think I'm just going to take something easy today since we are going surfing and all, I think I'll go for a cheese sandwich." Finn nods his head "yeah, I don't want anything heavy either" so he made her a cheese sandwich and poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table with her. "So, yeah when we go to the beach we will have to be careful there is no lifeguard or anything so I hope you took health class or anything for water safety and all that jazz. I know I did Yay for health class it's required because I'm on the football team so yeah. I just hope my wetsuit still fits me it's been a while since I wore it." Finn nibbled on his cookie crisp cereal.

"Of course I did babe" Rachel nods her head in agreement and takes a seat next to him, "I really cant wait to surf with you baby." Rachel smiles widely at him, Finn smiled and kissed her "me to, well lets go take a walk on the boardwalk first and rest our breakfast, we can't go swimming until an hour passes so yeah." Finn went into the closet and grabbed his beach bag and put two towels, his wetsuit and Rachel's bikini and sun tan lotion and a first aid kit just in case. Finn slung the bag over his shoulder and held the door open for Rachel "ok babe, let's go."

Rachel nods and follows him out, as they started walking she wrapped her arm around his waist as Finn wrapped his arm around her waist. "We have to come to Mexico more times baby, its really perfect here." She smiled up at Finn, Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "yeah, I love it here. It's so quiet the only sounds you have are the waves, I wouldn't mind to set up a drum kit on the beach and just hit the drums without a care in the world. It would be a very sexy and cool music video idea to" Finn laughs, they headed to the surf shack it wasn't open yet as it was only 8:30am and it opens at 10am "ooh boo its not open yet. Do you just want to wait by the beach and I don't know go make a sand castle or something and we can wait it out?"

"Sure, that sounds perfect baby, lets do it." She smiles and sits down in the sand by the beach as she started building a sandcastle and pulls Finn down with her. "Ooof" Finn's butt hits the sand and he laughed "ok, I'll play." Finn gathered up some sand and started helping Rachel make a castle he found a stick and a leaf and made a flag and stuck it on the top. "Good" she chuckled as they helped each other "lets build a tall one." Rachel looked up at him and smiled, Finn laughed "dang now I wish I had a shovel or something this sand is all wet and icky, oh well lets do it."

"Great baby" she chuckled before they started building again. Finn looked at his watch "oh, come on babe its almost 10:30 the surf shack is open now so lets go get our boards and head to a spot to put down our towel's and all." The surf shack was on the boardwalk but where the water was there was no lifeguard on duty, there was a sign in Spanish and English saying no lifeguard on duty swim/surf at your own risk, watch out for rocks, seaweed and high waves.

"I'm coming, take it easy" Rachel rolled her eyes playfully at his eagerness. Following him to the spot, she was shocked to see that there was no lifeguard or anything. Looking at the sign, her eyes widened at what she read. "No way, we're not going out there without a lifeguard." She spoke loudly, Finn got his board and Rachel's board and held it for her and they made their way to the spot "oh, babe its ok I know what I'm doing and don't worry I'm here to protect you nothing should happened." Finn kissed her, Finn put down his towel and stuck his board in the sand, "now I'll be right back I'm going to put my wetsuit on." Finn walked off to the bathrooms and got changed.

Rachel was not to sure about this but she knew better not to argue with Finn. So she quickly changed and waited for him to come back. Finn came back and walked up to Rachel. She still was not sure that it was a good idea to go out in the water and surf without a lifeguard. "Babe, are you sure about this, we really shouldn't without a lifeguard." She spoke up concerned, Finn frowned and kissed her cheek "babe, we will be fine I know how to swim and I know you do to and trust me nothing will happen, now last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Finn grabbed his surfboard and sprinted off to the water laughing.

Rachel sighed and followed him as she grabbed her surfboard and spirit off to the water laughing "hey, you cheated that was not fair" she pouts. Finn laughed, "its fun to cheat" Finn headed into the water and it started out great for them riding a few small waves and just having a killer time. Finn saw some waves off to the sides that were a tiny bit bigger and he wanted to go to them. "Hey babe, stay here and watch I'm going to tackle those waves over their, their a little big for you so I'll take em on.

What Finn didn't see was the seaweed off to the edge, Finn started up on the wave and it was bigger than he thought he lost control of the wave and he fell off his board. Finn fell into the water and wanted to resurface but couldn't, his feet were stuck in seaweed and a few fish were grabbing at the seaweed pulling him under. Finn struggled and tried to come back up but he couldn't and his vision was getting fuzzy and then there was black.

Rachel watched as Finn got ready to take on the waves, but then suddenly she saw him fall off his board. "Finn!" she screamed out and goes deeper into the water. Rachel looked everywhere for him, she swims under the water, as she looked around everywhere for him but she couldn't find him. Rachel got so scared that she got tears in hear eyes, but she then saw him, he was floating in the water not moving and he was stuck in seaweed. Quickly swimming over to him, she pulled and pulled at the seaweed trying to get him loose, eventually she got him free. Rachel grabbed Finn and swimmed up from the water and to land. Rachel laid Finn down on the sand and checked to see if he was breathing and had a pulse. She felt his neck and couldn't feel anything his pulse was very faint and his he wasn't breathing. Rachel presses her hands down on his chest while giving him mouth to mouth. "Come on baby, wake up, you can't leave me this way." She presses again as she does mouth to mouth again and checks his pulse again and she lays her head on his chest to see if he was breathing and had a heartbeat.

Rachel felt Finn take a breath and his heart was beating she heard it. Finn coughed and took a in a breath and opened his eyes. Rachel breathes out reveled that Finn was breathing and awakes. Rachel stepped back away from him, as her tears were not fully falling down her cheeks.

Finn turned to the side and coughed some more, getting his breath back he laid back on his back and just breathed deeply and a tear streaked down his cheek "R, Rach what happened?" "You, Finn Hudson, I'm so mad at you right now, I told you it would be dangerous to go out and surf without a lifeguard but you didn't listen. You fell off your board and sunk down, you were stuck in seaweed. When I got you, you were not moving, I took you up here and you were almost close to death, I couldn't feel your pulse or hear your heartbeat. I had to give you CPR you scared me half to death, never ever do this to me again FINN!" she yelled with tears in her eyes, "I could of lost you." she screamed out in anger at his actions as the tears were streaming down her face.

Finn got up once he got his breath back and all he didn't say anything and just held Rachel close to his bare chest and laid her head where his heart is. "shh, babe listen I'm still here my heart is beating again, thanks to you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now. I'm so sorry I scared you and I feel like an ass for going to the area where I shouldn't have gone. I promise I won't do it again and next time we go to the beach we will go to a different one with al lifeguard and I won't go near that stuff again ok?" Finn just held her close, Rachel just cries into his arms, listening to his heartbeat and hoping she never has to go thru this again, holding onto his tightly. "I'm never letting you go out in that water again, I'm never gonna let you do such a thing again, and that is a promise" she cries.

Finn just shushed her and pets her hair "shh, babe I know, I don't want to, that really scared me today, I just saw my life flash before my eyes and all I cold think of was my mom, Kurt, Burt and glee and most important you. I saw grilled cheeses and he said Finn its not your time yet. I felt my breath and heart beating again and I woke up and started into your pretty brown eyes. I swear Rachel you're my guardian angel.

Rachel looked up at him, "I love you so much Finn Hudson" she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Finn smiled "I love you to, always and forever, now come on let's get home, I don't want to be here right now." Finn got up and helped Rachel up and they both cleaned up and headed back to the beach house. Finn flopped on the bed "I tell you one thing love, we do not tell my mom that I almost died, she will freak and put me in a bubble and lock me in my room.

"I wont tell her, as long as you promise me that you will listen to me next time and not do that stupid thing you did today." She says as they came back into the beach house. Finn put his head down and sighed "I won't, I'm still sorry babe, I hope you can forgive me I feel really stupid for doing it, you almost lost me today." A silent tear ran down his cheek.

*sry this chap was so short but I had to get this chap off my chest it kind of made me tear up writing it to, I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far Chap 6 will be up soon


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I'm sry I have left this story in the dust but fear not I'm bringing back some new chap's on this one for you I just have been working on my Finchel fun Times Story but now my Role player that is helping me with the story is on vacation for a month.

So I'm going to try to update this story and also my Take a Chance Story but Finchel fun Times has a few more chap's it should be done soon so yeah so anyway enjoy Chap 6 of this one

"Hey, I do forgive you, I always do" Rachel hugs Finn close "Right now, I want to go to bed and cuddle with you." Finn smiled and hugged her close "ok, good I want to cuddle with you to" Finn took her hand and led her to the bed and laid her down. Finn got in the bed and lay down and placed Rachel's head on his chest and kissed the top of her head, just stroking his fingers threw her hair.

Rachel let herself relax on Finn's chest, as she was so happy that he was here with him. Rachel never came that close to losing Finn like that, I love you Finn" Rachel whispered and placed a kiss on her favorite spot on his chest, right where his heart is. Finn smiled "I love you to Rachel" Rachel smiled and looked up at him. "Actually there is something I want to talk to you about baby" Rachel said a little nervously. Finn smiled "oh, what's that sweetie" as he nuzzled in between her neck and shoulder.

"Well, we are practically adults now right?" Rachel smiled up at him, Finn smiled "I know that, I'm twenty and your twenty-one so yeah but you know me I act like a kid sometimes and a baby and this baby wants to be cuddled and loved." Finn makes silly baby noises

"Well in my heart we are still engaged, I was thinking that since we are adults now, what if we try to find us our first owned house together, that is just ours?" Rachel suggested and looked away a little afraid of Finn's reaction. Finn thought for a moment "you know, that is a good idea, I think we should do that. Why don't we just spend our time here, I really don't want to jump into that right away. Lets just enjoy our time here and when we get back home we can start planning that, how's that sound?"

"That sounds pretty amazing baby" Rachel smiled and rests her head back on Finn's chest, closing her eyes as she plays with their entwined fingers. Finn smiled and ran his thumb over her knuckles "so, what did you have planned for today, I don't want to go swimming ever again. I'm still scared about that, everytime I hear water or something I jump. I don't know what to do babe" a silent tear runs down his cheek.

Rachel rolled on top of him and wrapped her arms around him tightly "I'm gonna get you threw it baby, I'm going to help you every step of the way. Tomorrow we are going to start the first step and I will help you threw it all. Trust me, I'm not going to let you go out into that ocean again. You will be ok baby, because I'm going to help you, I love you and I will be here for you." Rachel wiped away his tears

Finn just nodded his head and held her close with his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat to sooth him. "Rach I love you, thank you for taking care of me." "I love you to baby, and hey I will always love you and take care of you just like you have done for me so many times. Rachel pecks his lips and holds him close, Finn smiles and nuzzles her shoulder with his cheek and kisses her "so, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we just watch another movie?" Rachel held him close, Finn smiled "ok babe, that sounds like a plan, you know I cant believe we've been here for a month now, lets hope this month is better then last month you know? So what movie did you want to watch its only 4pm so in an hour we can do something for dinner? Did you want to go out tonight or stay here and cook something, or order in?"

"No, let's stay here I want to just spend time with my man here today, I know what you mean. It has been great though, well apart from you know what happen. I want to cook something for us today." Rachel smiled up at him "and lets watch American Pie." Finn smiled "you have good taste in movies love and ok we can stay here. What did you have in mind cooking tonight, nothing big I don't want to move around to much." Finn laughs

"Well thank you baby, you do have a pretty good taste in movies yourself baby." Rachel smiled and laced their hands together "I was thinking that I will just warm some frozen pizza in the oven or just cook some pasta." Rachel said and looked up at him, Finn smiled "thanks" he kissed her hand and licked his lips "Mmm pasta sounds good why don't we do that. You want to start that now so we can watch and eat?"

"That is perfect, let's start." Rachel smiled and took his hand as they stood up and she led them into the kitchen. Finn laughed "ok, lets go" Finn headed into the kitchen and grabbed the pots they needed and put water into to the pot so he could start on the water "you want me to brown the meat this time?"

"Yes please, I did it last time, I will cut everything up this time." Rachel smiled and started working on the pasta and salad next to the pasta. Finn smiled "ok, I'll do the meat this time "Finn went into the fridge and got a pound of meat out and placed it on the counter and heated up the pan and waited for it to get hot. Once it was Finn placed the meat into the pan and broke it up with the wooden spoon and started to brown the meat while Rachel was doing the other stuff.

As Rachel finishes the other stuff for the pasta, she smiled as she watches Finn getting the meat ready. Finn put the lid over the meat and let it simmer "ok, meats ready so when the noodles are done we can put the meat and sauce in." "That sounds great baby" Rachel smiles "I just finished the noodles." Finn smiled "yeah, ok awesome" Finn came over and put the meat and sauce in with the noodles and stirred it around. "Ok, it should be done do you want to set the table sweetie?"

"Sure" Rachel smiled as she took down two places and two glasses as she slowly started to set the table, when she finished she looked up to see Finn looking at her with love in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she blushed, Finn smirked "looking at you like what? He laughs "I just think you're adorable." "You are looking at me like I'm something special or something, you're making me blush, please stop."

Rachel looked down as she felt hr cheeks go red. Finn smiled "well you are special" he kissed her cheek "so what do you want to do today?" "You're special to" Rachel smiled at him, "I say we go out today, what do you say?" she smiled at him, Finn smiled "sure, what did you want to do today, no swimming, why don't we just I don't know go to a park or something?"

"Don't worry, we are not going swimming we are going on a picnic in the park." Rachel smiled at him, Finn smiled "ok, good do we have to make everything or did you do that already?" "That is already taken care of handsome." Rachel smiled holding up the basket.

Finn smiled "ok, let's head out then." Rachel nods and takes Finn's hand in hers as they walk out of the cabin. Finn and Rachel hop into the car and Finn looks at Rachel "do you know where this park is?" "All I know is that it is ten minutes away from the cabin." Rachel looked at him, Finn smiled "ah, ok then we can just follow the road until we see it, I guess."

Rachel nods her head and rests her head on his shoulder as he started driving "yeah, that is a good idea." Finchel rode down the road for a while until Finn spotted the park "ah, there it is." Finn pulled into the parking lot and parked the truck and they headed out to a spot under a tree. Finn took the basket and laid out the items on the blanket.

Rachel smiled and sat down on the blanket in-between Finn's legs. Finn kissed the top of her head and grabbed two sandwiches for him and her. Finn handed one to Rachel and opened his own and started to nibble on it he swallowed his bite. "You know this is nice, just me and you and relaxing. I'm sad the month is almost over but we got one more month here you know? You know what I'm in the mood to do tomorrow I haven't done it since I was a little boy. I really think we should go horse back riding what you think?"

Rachel tensed up when he said horse rider, she had not done that since she was little and since she had gotten thrown off the horse and broke her leg. "Do we really have to, the last time I did that I ended up being thrown off the horse and broke my leg." Rachel looked up at him, Finn frowned "oh, you never told me that, but um ok if you don't want to do that its ok. We can figure something else to do." Finn finished his sandwich and pulled out a bag of fruit, some strawberries, grapes and orange slices.

"No, we can do it, I want to try again" Rachel smiled at him "lets do It." she nod her head, Finn smiled "ok, good" Finn shared the fruit with Rachel dangling a strawberry over her mouth. Rachel smiled and let him feed her the strawberry "Mmm so good." Rachel swallowed and smiled

Finn smiled and took a strawberry and ate it, he handed Rachel some grapes and opened his mouth and pointed to it, letting Rachel get the hint to toss it so he could try and catch them. Rachel giggled at what he wanted her to do, but did it anyway. Smiling she started tossing a grape to see if Finn could catch them.

Finn caught a few and one hit him on the nose he laughed "ok, your turn" Finn took a grape and aimed it at Rachel's mouth and tried to get it in. Rachel laughed and opened her mouth wide as she eventually caught a few herself. Finn laughed "your good at that" after lunch Finn lay down and watched the clouds, he had Rachel lay on his chest and just cuddled with her.

Rachel rest her head on his chest just listening to his heartbeat and watching the clouds, she spoke up after a few minutes went by "if we never joined Glee Club do you think we would of become a couple anyway?" Rachel asked him out of curiously. Finn stroked her hair with his hand "you know, I never really thought of that, I know Mr. Schue blackmailed me to get into Glee, did he ever tell you that?"

"Yeah he did tell me that, I was shocked to be honest." Rachel giggled and looked up at him "I honestly are grateful that there was a glee club and that I met you, without both I probably would be as lost as I was back in the beginning of high school. Afraid to be loved and to love, Glee Club made me feel loved, special and worth something." Rachel admitted "but most of all you are my world and you have helped me so much." She admitted

Finn laughed "yeah when he told me I was just like wow, but I'm glad he forced me into it because I would of never met you, well I did know you but we couldn't be like this in Mexico right now just relaxing in each other's arms. I don't know what I would be doing if it wasn't for Glee you know, and I'm glad I could help her" he kisses her. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I just want to lay in your arms all day without thinking about anything, just me and you." she whispered and kissed him "I love you Finn Hudson." Finn smiled and let her lay her head on his chest and kissed her back and just stroked her hair with his hands and just keeping his eyes on her and kissing her. Rachel returned the kisses and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Lets go back to the beach house, I want to do things to you that we cant do in public." Finn picked her up and she giggled as she was carried to the truck and then back home they went and Finn carried her into the bedroom shutting the door closed with his foot.

Finn lay on the bed after their actions and let Rachel cuddle up to him. "I'm so happy we went on this trip" Rachel said looking up at him "I love you." Finn smiled "me to, I'm just sad its almost over you know, w got a month left here and last month don't even remind me of it. it wasn't fun you know because of what happen to me, so yeah, I'm glad I'm here with you and we can just be together and nothing else bad will happen."

Rachel nods her head and looks at him "I know what you mean baby, this last month is going to be much better baby, I promise you that." She smiled and pecked his lips. Finn smiled and kissed her back "I sure hope so, so its getting late do you want to just take a shower and hit the hay, we can plan something to do tomorrow, I was thinking maybe just going to the park again and going to the pond and feeding ducks or something and have a relaxing time by the pond."

"That sounds amazing baby, let's do that." Rachel smiled and nods her head as Finn asked if she wanted to go to bed for the night. "I'm so sleepy" Rachel said as she got undressed to her panties and took one of Finn's t-shirts and put it on. Rachel got under the covers and waited for Finn to get in so she could cuddle up to him.

Finn came into the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed and laid on his back letting Rachel snuggled up to his chest to use him as a pillow. "I love you Finn" Rachel whispered as she cuddled up to him, closing her eyes. Finn smiled and kissed her "I love you to Rachel always


End file.
